


Nothing Like ‘Love in the Afternoon’ To Make Your Day

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Community: shindong_weekly, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, PWP, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pure porn.</p>
<p>Prompt: Because so much is riding on your Shindong.</p>
<p>This is for the <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://shindong-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://shindong-weekly.livejournal.com/"></a><b>shindong_weekly</b> challenge community ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like ‘Love in the Afternoon’ To Make Your Day

They had a week off. An entire week. Nothing, absolutely nothing, was on his schedule, or anyone else’s for that matter for an entire week. So he shouldn’t have been pleased when a mouth roused him from his sleep in the dead of morning, soft lips encircling his cock, tongue stroking, playing. After all, this was his time to catch-up on sleep.

However, there’s only one thing anybody with a brain thinks whenever Sungmin’s plump lips latch onto you – Fuck, so warm and soft~! A moan passed his lips, and the younger looked up, cheekily grinning as he said “Good morning. I was craving something sweet. I hope you don’t mind…”

Why on earth would he mind? His hips thrust upwards slightly of their own accord, his mouth unable to coherently respond, and he grasped the boy by the hair, pulling the latter back down to his throbbing cock.

Sungmin gladly returned, pleased to undo the elder’s normal control so easily, and, teasingly slow, he began to lick the sensitive underside of Shindong’s dick. His hair was gripped harder for his efforts as his elder groaned “Sungmin… please…”

Begging. He hated it, but it let him get his way with the younger, and he smiled as those lips closed over him once more, sucking, tongue twirling around his shaft. His moans began to echo off the walls, and white heat spilled from him, Sungmin getting his sweets, Shindong getting his wake-up call.

All in all, not a bad way to start the morning.

Sungmin left, off to play with bunnies, or find cake, or something equally sweet, and Shindong lay there for a moment or two, drifting on the waves of his pleasure. He looked up when he heard footsteps in the room – Eeteuk and Kangin.

What surprised him was the fact that Eeteuk was nude – Kangin was not - and the words that flew out of leader-shii’s mouth. “Will you fuck me? He likes to watch, and I like to be watched, and we haven’t done it with you yet.”

Shindong was shell shocked, but more than that, he was aroused. Just looking at his hyung’s body, lean, narrow hips, soft almost feminine curves combined with the surprise of abs was too much. His cock – you know that one that was just expertly sucked off by none other than mr. expert-lollipop-sucker himself a few minutes ago? – sprung to life once more when it by all rights should have still been dormant.

However, before pouncing – Shindong did _not_ pounce – he looked at Kangin, waiting.

A nod.

He drug Eeteuk to him, and was just about to kiss him when words floated to his ear “The rules are: no kissing him above the neck, be careful about leaving marks, and anything else goes.” Kangin poised a hand above his own cock, already fished out of his briefs and half-hard in anticipation.

So he shifted course, trailing sloppy open-mouthed kissed down Eeteuk’s chest, laving first one, then the other nipple with his tongue until they were both hardened peaks before fumbling around for lube and a condom.

He positioned Teuk on the bed, ass high, face in the pillows, and kissed the rose-bud opening before inserting one lubed finger, wiggling it around. When the moans made it apparent by growing in volume that he had found the sweet spot, he inserted two fingers and rubbed both there, smiling as he watched the other come undone. Glancing over at Kangin, he watched him stroke his own cock at a deliberate pace, and knew that his new goal would be to make the younger of his hyungs lose control.

Watching Kangin carefully, he lowered his head to the eldest’s ass, kissing it, smirking against it when he heard Kangin moan – now that’s more like it~! He started fucking Eetuek with his tongue, searching out that one spot, his own cock forgotten. Once he found it once more, he stroked it, probed it, thrust his tongue against as Eeteuk writhed beneath him. Kangin was stroking himself faster now, eyes transfixed on the scene before him as Shindong reached around to grasp Eeteuk’s cock, pulling it as white spilled into his hand and the leader went limp. Kangin followed suit, eyes glazing over as he spilled over his own hand.

Shindong smiled, licked his own hand clean, and started stroking himself slowly, as if just then remembering that – oh yeah! – _he_ hadn’t reached orgasm yet.

He was near the pinnacle, his eyes shut in pleasure, when he suddenly felt something silky on his face and when he opened his eyes, there was no light. Four arms lifted him and carried him from the room, one set whispering “Sorry hyung, it was all Heechul’s idea.” Shindong shivered in anticipation, making it difficult on the pair carrying him to the throne room as Rella liked to call it; Kangin and Eeteuk were left forgotten in Shindong’s room, sound asleep and sated.

“Good boys, bringing me such a beautiful gift. Oh look! He’s so hard that he’ll probably come at the slightest touch! I love it when they’re on the edge.” Shindong could hear the beautiful voice wafting past his ear, and shuddered in pleasure, blindfold still in place, heightening his other senses.

He was dropped unceremoniously onto something soft, a bed he assumed, and positioned much like Eeteuk had been earlier, ass high, pink hole displayed for all the world to see.

“Prepare him.” The beautiful voice had spoken once more, Heechul’s beautiful voice, and Shindong visibly strained to hear more; a laugh echoed through the room at his desperation, the undercurrent of lust palpable. Shindong felt hands on him, one slick and entering his ass, one twisting a nipple, another pinching the other, a fourth stroking his cock lingering, lacking the power to make him cum. The hand in his ass was scissoring, prodding, poking, and soon Shindong heard himself moaning into a pillow, the muffled sounds sounding surprisingly loud in the silent room.

Then, without warning the hands left him and were replaced with something thicker, longer, solid. He moaned again; this time his moans mixed beautifully with Heechul’s as the latter slammed roughly into him, not wasting time. Something hard poked at his lips as warm lips latched onto him for the second time that day – Siwon knew how to suck cock, but wasn’t as good as Sungmin at it. Shindong made a mental note to let Sungmin know later. Then thought left him as he sucked Hangeng artistically long cock – at least it felt that way – just like the rest of him, and felt Hechul pound relentlessly into him, hitting a spot that made him see stars behind the blindfold over and over again.

And over and over again.

Shindong was the first to go, groaning around Hangeng’s cock, before licking furiously, concentrating hard on drawing that sweet salty fluid from the ballerina. When he did, and Shindong tasted it, he sucked harder to pull every drop from the graceful man before releasing the hold his mouth had, leaving Hangeng and Siwon to fend for themselves.

Heechul still hadn’t come, and Shindong was getting half aroused again, but his body was tired – this was the third time today after all – so instead of pursuing another released, he decided that Heechul _must_ come, now! Thusly determined, he squeezed his ass around the elder’s cock, smirking at the moans doing so pulled from him. Heechul thrust faster, harder, and Shindong would have given anything just to be able to see the beautiful man, his glossy locks plastered to his face in what Heechul would have considered a gauche manner, but most would agree was just plain sexy.

Unfortunately he didn’t get his wish as Heechul came, collapsing on top of him, and Shindong imagined the look of ecstasy on the latter’s face, big cat eyes closed in pleasure.  
Hangeng and Siwon soon fell too, sated from whatever activities they had carried out on their own and Shindong let the hazy slumber of the room grasp him.

A crash outside the room roused him from his sated sleep-like state. When it was followed by another, and then another, and paired with screaming profanities and growling grunts, he pulled himself out from under the heap of bodies to investigate.

Just outside the door, Eunhyuk and Donghae were wrestling, but it didn’t seem in jest; they were tossing vulgar phrases back and forth better than the lowest of the street urchins after all. Neither noticed when he opened the door, stood in the doorway, when he said “Donghae-ah, Eunhyuk-ah, you need to stop that.”

So he had to yell to, bellow rather, and step between him, still nude from the day’s activities – why bother to dress when people seem bound and determined to use your body at every opportunity?

They noticed then, Donghae’s eyes growing wide, sparking with lust. Eunhyuk started backing away – no one likes a bellowing Shindong as that version appears so rarely – but alas, his lover impeded his path, grabbing Eunhyuk and saying “Look Hyukkie~ He looks like that one statue, you know the one of the naked man!” Donghae couldn’t stop staring, eyes boring holes into the elder’s nether regions.

Eunhyuk knew better than to disagree; a giddy, awed Donghae was a force to be reckoned with. Besides, the younger was right; looking at Shindong was like looking straight into flames – he was just that hott. So he didn’t fight it when Donghae drug them both to his room, locking the door behind them.

Donghae was eager, yet surprisingly calm. Perhaps intent would describe him better as he dropped to his knees before Shindong, already aroused but making no move to remove his clothing and speed this up. Unlike the giggling romps that the younger two often had – mainly because they were fast and time was of the essence – today he simply wanted to worship all that is wonderful about the human body, starting of course with the naked elder before him.

He made no move to take the elder in his mouth, and instead simply nuzzled the man, delighting in the feel of the elder’s hardening cock and swelling balls caressing his face, breathing in the scent of sex and some undercurrent that he knew must be supremely Shindong. Eunhyuk looked on, amazed at this docile, more submissive side to his lover, and rubbed himself through his sweat pants. Shindong groaned at the sensation, a soft cheek rubbing against him, a nose nestled intermittently between his balls, the vibrations of pleased hums reaching him, making him gradually harder.

Eunhyuk contented himself to watch the two, reveling in the softness of emotion flickering about the room, the contented lazy haze they were building together.

Eventually, after he had had his fill of the cock worship he was doling out, Donghae pushed Shindong lightly onto the bed and sucked him in, gasping lustily when words rumbled to his ear. “I want to see you.”

Donghae tried to multi-task because there was nothing he liked better than a mouth full of cock, but that proved difficult so he pulled away and hurriedly stripped before sucking the larger man in once more.

He gave a delighted sigh when Shindong somehow flipped there positions, Donghae’s dick being lovingly sucked as well, and continued his languid tasting of the older man. Normally, in his fevered manner, he would be racing pell-mell, trying to get his lover to reach completion first, but today, today was for dreams, love, happiness, and intimacy, and he was going to milk it for all it was worth.

He started sucking harder when he felt Shindong do the same, understanding that his hyung was nearly there, and wanting them to come at the same time. He glanced over at Eunhyuk and smiled to see him sitting nearby, fisting himself, and he reached a hand out to stroke his lover, one finger tapping the tip lightly, smiling when it softly bounced in response. He pulled away long enough to say “I want us to all come together,” before returning to the cock before him, moaning as a mouth hummed agreement around him, and Eunhyuk gasped at the display.

It wasn’t too long after that they all spilled in a creamy white fog of soft light and fell softly against one another, smiles all around.

Shindong was the first to step out of the fog, and he realized that unless he was up for a giggly romp or two, he better leave – now! - because it was a known fact that Eunhyuk and Donghae fucked like bunnies on crack, long and relentlessly, throwing in random references to boggle the mind just as much as the body. So he slipped out quietly, went and found his bathrobe – because God forbid someone else target him for sex that day; he was just too tired. Though he would admit, it was a good tired.

When he entered the living room and saw Kibum and Kyuhyun clothed and reading, he gave an almost audible sigh of relief.

“Ah! Finally a haven from the sex monsters that have been attacking me all day long! Can I read too, if you have a book to lend me that it? I had to return all mine to the library yesterday.” Shindong sounded sad at that because he thoroughly enjoyed reading.

“Well, I’m reading 100 Ways to Tease Your Lover and he’s reading All the Sexual Positions NOT in the Kama Sutra, so I guess that means the only book left from my collection is the Kama Sutra. Do you want it?

“If I wanted sex, I could just go get it, you know.” Shindong’s tone was wry.

“I know – I’ve heard, in fact – but, it could be fun. It’s not every day that we three get to get hard and horny together.” He winked wickedly. “Especially when the route to get there involves no physical touches.”

 

Shindong sighed. Maybe this room wasn’t so safe after all, but then again, maybe he was being paranoid. He gestured that yes, he would read the damn Kama Sutra.

Reading it, he couldn’t help but groan, horny, but he tried – unsuccessfully – to contain his gasps and moans at the pictures and language hidden therein. Kibum heard him and grinned wolfishly.

“I could give you hand.” Shindong shook his head furiously in rejection. Enough was enough; he didn’t know how he had done it but he obviously had turned into the resident sex god over night.

“I think I’ll go to my room,” he said as he got up and left, thinking to himself that the robe he had put on was useless if it didn’t make people cease with the ‘let’s undress Shindong with our eyes’ scheme that apparently had been spread to all the members of Super Junior.

He ambled down the hall to his now-empty room – who knew where Eeteuk and Kangin had gone after their bout of sex with him – shutting the door behind him, and collapsing on his bed. Within moments, the activities of the day caught up with him and he was out like a light. He slept deeply, coma-like.

Thus, he didn’t notice when twelve heads appeared in the doorway, watching the man sleep, smiling to themselves as they thought ahead to their plans for the rest of the week’s respite from Super Junior activities.


End file.
